Scar and Locket 2: Things I'd Never Say
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: Sequel to the Secrets Within The Scar & Locket:All has been well for the past 5 years until strange stuff starts happening to Sarah again. Her Scar starts comes back.She tries to fight the dark,but her whole life changes once again to one person. Jerome.
1. Chapter 1: Eluded Nightdreams

**hiiya.! so here is part 2.! i know i said it was going to be mainly fluffy and then.. i thought of this.. what you might ask.? well read it.! go on.! read.! (if you havent read the first part of the story, it will make some sort of sence but its better if you read the first part The Secrets Within The Scar and Locket, before reading this one, just click my pen name above and it will be in the list of stories ive written thanks. :D )**

**Scar and Locket 2: Thing's I'd Never Say**

**Chapter 1: Eluded Nightdreams**

* * *

><p>"I bet £15 that Fabian took it." Nina snickered as I flipped through my school books. I thought I left I right here! Class starts in twenty minutes and I still gotta take the tube to get to class.<p>

"Fabian!" I yelled. I heard footsteps come down the stairs. I heard Nina giggle.

"yeah?" he asked a bit wearily.

"where is my computer technicians book!" I asked trying to control my temper.

"I don't know! But we're gunna be late if we don't go right now! Where's Jerome?" I groaned heading for the stairs.

"I'll go check if he's in his room." we shared a more than decent flat. It was beautiful, and with all four of us paying for it, it was worth each our share. It was weird compared to an American apartment. An apartment in New York City would cause someone tens of thousands. It was small, each floor. On the first floor was the kitchen, living room and a bathroom. The kitchen was small but decent, it had the normal stuff, all needed appliances along with nice decor because of me and Nina's impeccable taste. The living room was nice sized not big or anything but nice. And the bathroom was a bit tight but useable. Up the first flight of stairs is a landing with two doors, one was to Nina's bedroom the other to Fabians. Up the next stair case was a short hallway with a bathroom at the end and two doors across from each other Jerome's room and mine. The apartment for the most part was white with accents of grays and most of the furniture either dark brown or black. But our personal rooms were all different. I traveled up to Jerome's room knocking on the door before I enter, which is pointless because I go too quickly before getting a response. His room had hardwood flooring and blue walls, it was clean for the most part except for scattered paper and a shirt here or there. I see Jerome asleep at his desk, head on the keyboard and my computer technicians book in his hand. I groaned. "Jerome!" I yell startiling him out of his sleep. "we have school in twenty minutes, we need to leave now! And I was looking all over for my book why did you need it?" I ask taking the book for me.

"my computer was acting all weird, my chat stopped working and I didn't even do anything!" he said annoyed. I hit a few buttons on the keyboard, then restarted the system.

"there you go good as new." I say.

"hey how'd you do that!"

"not important now get dressed!" I snatch the book and head downstairs. I go back into my kitchen, grab my laptop case my notebook and my coffee mug. "where'd Nina go?" I ask Fabian.

"she had to go to the store or something before her classes." Fabian said sipping at his tea.

"what is it with you British people that you always feel compelled to drink tea?" Fabian chuckled. Jerome came downstairs dressed and ready to go. "ready?" I asked, he nodded and we left out the stairs to the apartment door and down the spiral staircase to outside.

"you guys want to meet up for coffee during lunch?" Jerome asks.

"I'm in." I smile as we walk down the street.

"sounds good." Fabian agrees. We get on the tube with business people, students and tourist and sit in a free spot. I had a major headache today. That might of went along with the two hours of sleep I got.

"you alright, love?" Jerome asked concerned.

"yeah I just have a really bad headache." I say.

"then why are you gripping at your wrist?" he asked confused. I look up at his eyes. They were ocean waves with hints of steel. I hesitated, then cautiously looked down at my wrist. Ungripped my hand to see it red and inflamed. My eyes widened so much I'm surprised they didn't pop out of my head. I glaced back up at Jerome, he just looked down at my wrist, shock. "does this have to do with those nightmares you keep having?" Jerome asked.

"what? No. That's crazy. I can't even remember them. I probably just twisted my wrist. That's all." I say, weary of my own words.

"are you sure? Maybe we should go home if you're not feeling well. And I really do have a bad feeling about this." Jerome says seriously.

"no bad things can't be happening now. Amber is coming to visit in a few days with her boyfriend and is too Alfie with his girlfriend." I rush out in one breath. I am seriously stressed. "and I don't need anything stressful, or stupid, or that defies the law of freaking intelligence to happen."

"woah, woah, woah. Why didn't I know Alfie and Amber were coming to visit?" Jerome asks confused.

"oh." I groan. "it was supposed to be a surprise! I'm so stupid!" I scold myself.

"hey." Jerome grabs both my hands. "you're perfect. Now calm down." I take a breath. We all get off the tube and the three of us hurry to the campus grounds. We say bye to Fabian and Jerome walks me to my building. "now, go to class, focus on the work, don't worry about your wrist, you're right it probably is nothing." Jerome soothed. "alright?"

"alright." I breath out. We give each other a kiss goodbye. "love you." he smiles.

"love you too." Jerome heads off to his class and I proceed to mine. Today's lesson goes especially slow in 's class. I go from class to class, trying to focus, and keyword there, trying. Lunch finally comes around and I meet Jerome and Fabian where I usually do when we go off campus. I feel a sudden jolt backwards, and I involuntarily spin around. I let out a mix between a shriek and a giggle and turn into..

"Jerome!" I giggle. He smiles.

"how'd you know it was me?" he chuckled.

"lucky guess." I smirk. I give him a kiss and smile. Jerome then kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck and I go up on my tippy toes.

"hey guys!" Fabian calls out.

"you're ruining to moment!" Jerome calls out to him. Fabian walks up to us, putting a hand on each of our shoulders.

"it's my job to." he smiles and all of us laugh. "cmon, I have something interesting to tell you guys." Jerome tucked me under his arm and I put mine across his lower back, where my fingers intertwine with his free hand. Fabian walks besides me at we continue over to a coffee shop by campus. we get a table and a waitress comes and takes our orders.

"so Fabian what did you want to tell us." I ask.

"well I was in the library-"

"shocker." I cut him off playfully.

"anyway, and I started reading this book, about Egyptian mythology." my eyes widen a bit.

"what you find out?" I ask wearily. Nothing remotely relevant of what happened five years ago has ever come up. Not since I've been having these weird dreams.

"well I didn't find anything really useful or code cracking, but something ironic." me and Jerome wait in anticipation. "so Anubis was the god of the dead, which is ironic because you can communicate with the deceased. He was not the friendliest god per se, he was highly respected and worshiped, and he had a brother. Wanna take a guess who that was?"

"Horus.." I murmur.

"precisely. Now Horus were almost the direct opposite. Horus was supposed to protect the pharaoh. Many pharaohs would wear the a symbol, know as-"

"the eye of Horus." I said quietly.

"exactly. So that mark on your arm from five years ago was to protect you from 'evil' supposedly. So then this is my question, why was the house of Anubis covered with the eye of Horus?" Fabian concluded. It was a lot to take in. A lot that made sense.

"then what's the relation between me and Anubis?" I ask.

"it's no so much the relation of Anubis you have, but the sympathetic-ness you have for the dead like his father. And the other thing is what quote unquote evil was the scar trying to protect you from?"

"could it be Anubis?" Jerome then questions.

"but Anubis had broken the cup in the first place." I say. "why would he not want it destroyed?"

"only if Anubis didn't want it destroyed." Fabian smirks. "humans would basically be entertainment for the gods. Like watching reality television. You could of basically ruined Anubis' fun." I feel my stomach drop for a second.

"but then why would the scar fade?" I ask.

"maybe that's why it's coming back." Jerome says with his voice low. "the nightmares and your wrist-"

"nightmares?" Fabian questions anxiously. "what nightmares?"

"oh the past few nights I've been having bad dreams. No big deal." I wave it off.

"About what?"

"I can barely remember them." I confess taking a sip of my coffee.

"well, tell me what you do remember." Fabian pushes.

"uhh.." I try and jog my memory. "I was being attack, by a dog or something like that." I explain.

"like a, jackal?" Fabian questions almost knowingly.

"Fabian?" I ask skeptically. "how'd come across this book?" Fabian looks a little flustered.

"I, I just had-"

"had a feeling?" Jerome cuts him off and looks over at me. I look down at the table and blush embarrassed. I grit in though my teeth for a second and clamp my hand down on my wrist. "Sarah you alright?" I nod.

"Guess I'll have to be buying wristbands again." I roll my eyes. Then I just thought of the million dollar question. "if all this is true. Then why would I have to destroy the cup in the first place?" all of us were silent.

"I don't know." Fabian finally came to say. "just another question for the list." my wrist pains again and I wince.

"alright let's get you home." Jerome starts to get up. "you keep getting paler by the minute. And I didn't even think that was possible." I hit him on my shoulder teasingly.

"You guys should go back to class. Both of you." I hold my wrist, just to have pressure on it. Fabian hesitates, but complies. He leaves the cafe a few minutes later. "Jerome, I'm fine. I'll get home on my own." he chuckles.

"you saying that, just totally jinxed any chance of that statement being true." he then smiles. "c'mon, let me get you home." I don't fight him on it, I let him. Cause right now I really just want to be with him. We took a taxi home instead of the tube so it was a lot quicker. By the time we got back I was very light-headed. We both proceeded inside and I made my way to the couch where I laid down. Jerome came and kneeled down in front of me.

"you should of went to class." I say. He just chuckles in return.

"My girl is sick and I'm not going to leave her here alone." he responded kissing my forehead. I blush from his words. _My girl._ Five years and I'm still blushing. "You should get some rest." I'm about to agree when I think of the nightmares.

"n-no. I ca-an't-t." Jerome brushed back my hair.

"It's alright, they're not real. Remember that." I nod my head slightly. "Let's get you upstairs. I don't reply, Jerome helps me up the flights of stairs and into my room. My room was a strangely place. The walls were a darker violet with black carpeting. Necklaces hung from the bedposts, the doorknob and my desk lamp. My desktop computer sat on the mahogany desk that had everything from nail polish to school work scattered across it. There were two large black plastic organizer bookshelves that you would probably get from Ikea on either side of my bed filled with books, filled picture frames and other stuff. My laptop charged in the corner on a stepstool and my walls were decorated in posters. My bed had a comforter that was a purple a little lighter than the room color and had crisp white sheets and pillows. I made my way over to my bed and laid down. I felt my eyelids getting heavier already. Tiredness taking over. "You gunna be alright?" Jerome asked concerned.

"Stay with me?" I ask quietly, my voice high pitched and I look up him with a puppy dog pout. He chuckled and kicks off his shoes. I smile lightly. He comes and lays down behind me, his arm protectively over me.

"Now try and sleep." I yawn and close my eyes.

"Thank you, Jerome." and then I drift off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think.! oh please reveiw you know i love it when i get reveiws.! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Heavily Uninnocent

**heey sorry it took so long to post this chapter, like i said about two weeks ago i had just gotten home from vacation and ive been trying to do my school projects which consist of reading Rebecca for my english class and Guns, Germs and Steel for AP world history, try reading that widhffout blowing your brains out, its really annoying and ive been putting it off, only writing at night and i hadent really had an inspiration for this story, then i saw the season two promo, started watching some youtube videos and thus came along the rest of chaper two in this story. cause i was mainly writing other fanfiction that had no begining or end for Teen Titans and Peter Pan that i jsut wrote for myself to have. i might post them, not shuree. tell me if you think i should or not if your into crime fighting hormonal teenagers and oddly charming disney fairy tale characters. anyway, sorry if there is alot of puctuation, gramatical and jsut plain stupid errors in this chapter i didnt have time to edit it cause its like almost 11:30 at night and im like if i dont post it now its not gunna get posted for another week. also i will be updating my Harry Potter; Tom Riddle fanfiction cause i have continuted on that as well and i am working on my haunting in conneticut one as well for the moment. also school is started in a little over a week so i will not be updating as frequently as i like due to school and activites and required bullshit school drama whateverrr. i am trying to get a laptop for my birthday but if not i am getting one for christmas so that means quicker updates.! anyway i gotta be goingg. **

**chapter 2: Heavily Uninnocent**

* * *

><p><em>I'm in that dark place. Under the old sycamore tree. The sky is a deep purple haze and the quarter moon cracks from behind the clouds. I don't know where I am, but I've been here before. Previous times I have screamed but no one has ever heard me, well, in the dark place that is. I see the reoccurring figure in the distance. The one I have seen for many nights when I tap out of reality. And I try to tell myself that, it's all not real in the dark place, but of course in a nightmare you can't reason with your fate. The figure emerges out from behind the desolated trees and I see it approach closer. The raggedy dog like creature with sharp jagged teeth glares right at me. Then it breaks out in a run. I wait for it come an attack me, I know by now that running doesn't help, that if it does I wake up back into my peaceful life. I take a close my eyes, take a breath and re-open them and the last thing i see is the sharp teeth in front of my face.<em>

I shoot up out of bed. My skin is like ice, as if my blood ran cold. I looked at the clock, it reading six pm. I've been asleep for six hours? God. Jerome still lays next to me, his eyes closed, sleeping. I let out the faintest breath, happy that I didn't wake him. I'm tempted to lay down and nuzzle up next to him, but I have a feeling I should go tell Fabian and Nina. I give Jerome a kiss on the forehead and continue to the main level of our apartment. I see Fabian in the kitchen and walk over to him. "Nina isn't home yet?" I ask. He looks up at me, taking a large bite of his sandwich and shakes his head. I let out a light laugh. "don't bite off more than you can chew." he swallows down the bite and takes a breath.

"Jerome still sleeping?" I nod.

"didn't want to wake him." I say sitting down.

"well what woke you?" Fabian asked curiously. "nightmares again?" I nod. "when I was little my mum made me hot chocolate, said it made the bad dreams go away, which made sense cause-"

"chocolate releases the chemicals in your endorphins." I interrupt giving a small smile.

"now, I don't know if it will work but it's worth a shot." Fabian also gives a light smile. I giggle.

"thanks Fabes." I try and flatten down my bed head.

"now, since you have just woken up and all can you tell me what you remember?" I take a breath. It's not something I'd like to remember. They are very scary, and all so real feeling.

"I'm always in the same place, the same thing always happens. I hate it." I grit through my teeth. "it's always well after dark, the phase of the moon never changes, I'm always next to the same tree, and the same dog always attacks me."

"always?" he asks curiously. Sitting idown and giving me the hot chocolate.

"always." I whisper. "And I just can't stand that feeling where I have to close my eyes, because then I know they're coming." I breathe out a laugh. "I don't want to be scared every time I blink that I might just fall asleep." I take a slip of the hot chocolate.

"I don't think you should. Regardless of what they mean you have to remember that they are not real. That you can wake up and that they are gone."

"I'm sorry, this." I point to the cup. "is a freaking phenomenon." Fabian chuckles.

"I'm glad you like it. Well I need to be heading off to the store, Nina left me a list of things I need to get for amber and Alfie." my mouth opened a bit a gape.

"What! How do you know!" I ask.

"Nina accidently told me, sorry, and don't tell her she might just kill me." I laugh and wave him off.

"don't worry I accidently told Jerome too." Fabian chuckled and left out the kitchen and down the stairs to the apartment door. "get some more stuff for this hot chocolate!" I heard a faint yeah, yeah and the door closed. I took another sip and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch where my books and bag from school lied. I pull the laptop out of its case and start up the system.

"Sarah!" I jump when I hear my name being called. I hear footsteps come down the stairs and Jerome proceeds into the living room. He holds a phone slightly away from his ear with his eyes a bit widened and a frightened look on his face. "its amber, she's screaming about something and I think she's done some serious damage to my eardrum." He complains. I let out a little laugh and take the phone from him.

"amber?" I say wearily.

"Sary! Oh thank god! So I messed up real bad! You know how I was supposed to come on the 17th." Amber squeaks out.

"yes?" I say again a bit weary.

"well I accidently booked the flight for the wrong day and that was for today! So me and Brad, you remember Brad don't you? Well anyway we took the flight today and now were in London, so what I'm really saying is I'm gunna be a bit early." She pushes out all in one breath. She's on her way now? Oh crap. I inhale a large breath.

"alright, alright its fine Ams, when will you be here?" I rub my forehead. Jerome's eyes widen even more.

"you live on what? Leaside? Right?" she asks a bit knowingly.

"yes." I draw out the word.

"then well… now." I heard her giggle nervously. "buzz me in!" she cheered!" I exhale and shoo at Jerome.

"go buzz them in please." I say.

"Amber is here! Like now!" he exclaims. Waddya wanna bet amber booked the wrong flight on purpose.

"yes, go buzz them in, please while I go try and look like a train wreck?" I ask giving him a sad little pout. He exhales and nods. "love you so much!" I grin. I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"love you too." He chuckles. I run up the stairs and to my room. I quickly made the bed and fixed my hair. I was still in my clothes from school so I didn't need to change. I yawned. Now I really can't fall asleep, I have company. I haven't seen amber in over a year. God, I miss her so much. She has been dating this guy Brad, comes from old money and is actually really sweet. Amber had gone to school for child physcology, a little outta left field for amber but it was something that she really liked, but of course amber had gone with her minor instead, a little more amber for us and is going into fashion journalism, she, with the help of brad had gotten an internship at Vogue London. I can understand why she went for her minor, actually I hear its very hard to get a job in psychology , but I think fashion only better suits amber anyway. I made my way down the stairs to hear voices. I had saw they all gathered in the living room and I made my way in.

"oh princess Millington!" I call. She turns around and I meet the blonde haired girl. She lost some weight, not that she need to lose any at all but I hear the fashion world does that to you. Her hair was long and straight with a slight wave with some slight gold undertones. Of course amber looks gorgeous as usual. I get a tight hug.

"Sarah!" she squeals. I giggle. She grins big and be both pull out of the hug. " And that's Princess Hertford to you." She flashes a huge diamond that is attached to a gold band on her finger. My eyes go wide and I grab her hand to get a better look. I look back up at her.

"your getting married!" I exclaim. "oh my god! You're getting married! My little amber is growing up!" I squeak. I hug her again and we both smile at each other. "congratulations." I say. "both of you." I turn over to see brad. "how long has it been!" I say to him and give him a hug as well.

"far too long." he chuckles. "we defiantly must visit more often." I giggle again.

"look Jerome they're getting married." I give him a bit of a look. He exhales and gives a slight roll of his eyes. But then I give him a smile and he smiles too. I go over to him and give him a hug as well.

"well! Why don't we crack open some champagne!" Brad says holding up a bottle. Jerome chuckles.

"let's celebrate." Jerome cheers. We all head into the kitchen. I go over and give amber another hug.

"you totally booked this flight on purpose." I murmur to her.

"I had to! I couldn't wait another 10 whole days!" she says. I giggle. Oh Ams. It's probably true she couldn't wait to tell someone. We all enter into the living room and we hear the door open to the apartment and a faint hello.

"we're in here Nina!" Jerome calls out to her. She comes into the kitchen with shopping bags in her hands and shocked expression fills her face.

"Amber! What are you doing here! I though-"

"I booked an earlier flight." she cut Nina off smiling going over and giving her a hug. "I couldn't wait to see you guys! It been forever!"

"I know I know!" Nina says. She gives brad a hug as well. "hi brad!" she smiles. She lookers over at rhe bottle of champagne. "what are we celebrating?" Nina asks. Amber try's to hold back a giggle. "what?"

"me and Amber are getting married." Brad grinned giving amber a one armed hug. Nina's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped.

"oh my god! Serious! Congratulations!" she cheered. Then Nina got that same look in her eye that I did when it sunk in that that the two of them are getting married, that we still arent. Nina looked over at me and I gave a shrug of a smile for a second. Me and her have been with our boyfriends for like 5 years and we still aren't married or even engaged! Amber is the second one if you count Joy. I never knew her and Nina didn't really know her either but the boys did. But besides the point. I just... I dunno... It'd be nice to get married and all but just... Ugh! I can't even process my own thoughts right now! I try and push the thoughts outta my head.

All of us chat and catch up for bit. It has been a really long time since I've seen Amber and I really do miss her so much. It's around midnight now, Fabian has been back and we are all still sipping champagne, the girls in the living room and the boys in the kitchen. The boys were teasing brad for quote unquote 'giving up his independence' and of course me and Nina are praising amber and we wallow in our self sorrows. "so when's Fabian and Jerome purposing?" Amber giggled. I rolled my eyes and let out a laugh.

"well that's a question for them." Nina laughs. We hear a knock on the doorpane and all out heads turn that way.

"hey." brad smiles charmingly. "Love, are you ready to go?" he asks.

"what your leaving!" I frown.

"I thought you guys were gunna stay with us." Nina adds.

"well since we sprung for an earlier flight we didn't want to just barge in and stay here." amber says going to stand up. "I wish I could stay." she hugs both me and Nina. "tomorrow, all of us do dinner. We'll all get dressed up fancy and go somewhere expensive." the three of us giggle together.

"alright. It's a deal." I agree. "and tomorrow is Friday! So a late night out would be fun." I say deviously.

"yes!" amber and Nina cheer. We all share a goodbye hug with Brad and Amber and they left to there hotel. Jerome and Fabian come into the living room where me and Nina still are, laughing together.

"oh the poor bastard." Jerome chuckles.

"I know." fabin snickers back. Both me and nina glare at the two of them. The catch our looks and there laughter immeadiatly stops.

"what?" Fabian asks dumbfoundedly. I look at Nina and then let out an annoyed groan sitting back down on the couch. "what'd we say?" Fabes asks Jerome.

"I dunno..." Jerome muttered back to him.

"boys are stupid." Nina comes and sits down next to me.

"why do you think the lesbian rate is going up?" I say rolling my eyes.

"I am so confused." Fabian states brushing back his hair.

"I don't even try and follow what they're saying anymore." Jerome admits.

"So Ams is getting married." I finally come to say.

"I know." Nina breathes out. "and to Brad Hertford too. I just can't believe she is."

"She coulda been marrying the friken' Prince of England and I could believe it." I let out a light laugh as does Nina. "but yeah, just the thought of her actually getting married. It's weird."

"yeah." she agreed. Jerome and Fabian looked at eachother confused.

"boys are so clueless!" I groan.

"hey! Are not!" Jerome whined. Fabian agreed with a yeah.

"well I'm going to sleep." Nina finally comes to say. She gives fabian a little glare, gets up and leaves the living room going up the flight of stairs to her room.

"What'd I do!" Fabian asks flustered.

"it's what you haven't done, stupid!" I scold. "now go upstairs and apologize!"

"for wha-"

"apologize!" I cut him off. Fabian without hesitation this time scurries off up to Nina's room. I cross my arms are give Jerome a glare next.

"what!" Jerome asks holding his hands out. I just shake my head and snicker.

"nothing. Nothing." I grit.

"really what is it?" he now questions curiously.

"it's nothing, really, trust me." I tell him. I really want to tell him what im thinking, well cause I tell him everything all the time but this.. This is one thing I won't tell him. I can't tell him. The start of things I'd never say to him. And it kills me not to tell him stuff. But this one is all on him. But.. I don't really need it.. Want it? Do i? What every girl dreams of? I can't believe im thinking so hard on this. Never did I think so much about the curse or the scar, no. Only one other thing I have though. But do I really? Really want to get married? Married to Jerome?

* * *

><p><strong>remember to review, even if you wanna talk about your day and anything irrelevent about the story, like the wizard of oz or how you wish you could be a flee i dont know but yeah, it always makes me feel happy when i get a review. (: <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: What We Could Be

**heey, im so sorry i havent updated this story in so long. The chapter is actually a long one so think of that as my way to appologize. school has started so that means i wont be updating as frequently. i will be updating my Tom Marvolo Riddle Fanfiction Recovering Riddle either tomorrow or friday. most of the third chapter for that is written its jsut the prosses of editing and finishing and uploading it. but i promise by friday it will be up. i hope school is good for everyone. or as good as it can possibly can get. this chapter has part of the serious story line and fluff in it so comments are always nice on what you think. **

**PLEASE READ: I had written a second epilouge for the Secrets Within The Scar and Locket and i will post it IF i get 100 reveiws on that story. It's in Sarah's P.O.V and its not in the distant future like the normal epolouge.**

**ALSO, i dont know if anyone realize but i did post a Jara fanfiction. so comments on that would be nice. **

**AND this is the last thing i ask, i have my idea of what Sarah looks like as a person but ive always wondered what everyone else thinks she looks like. so just curious, if you put in a comment send me a link of a picture on what YOU think she looks like. **

**And also on ive gotten questions about lose ends i left in the last story as well like, what happened to everyone else? what happened to Victor? What did Sarah's mom leave Jerome? etc, etc. and THATS WHAT PART TWO IS FOR. i will be showing what happening to everyone else, Victor is DEAD, just pointing that out, and THE BOX that Jerome was left will be revealed in future chapters. **

**so anyway here is chapter 3.**

**CHapter 3: What could be.**

* * *

><p>I wake up snuggled up next to Jerome. I take in a breath and yawn quietly. I get up out of his bed and go to the bathroom. I strip out of my blue tee shirt, which I actually think is Jerome's and my boy shorts and go into the shower. I let the hot water run down my back and my skin developed goose bumps as it adjusts to the temperature. It was late November and the air was cool and crisp outside. I always loved autumn, hoodies and jeans or "jumper" and "trousers" season is always my favorite. I had another go at the nightmares again last night, I actually woke up a d made myself a cup of hot chocolate, it didn't come out as well as Fabian's but it would due. I step out of the shower after shampooing and conditioning my hair and washing down my body. The nightmares were still frightening but they just became downright irritating at this point. I end up waking up with the cold swears and I feel even worse when I wake Jerome up. I wrap the towel around my body and brush out my knotted black hair. I had actually grown about two inches taller, and for me that was progress. My eyes were still that strangely lime color and I had still had my pale skin, the London sun didn't really help my complexion much. I did look a bit older though rather than a ratty teenager. I was twenty one, sorta looked it, although it didn't matter the drinking age in England was eighteen. I left out the bathroom and walking into my own room, changing into a long sleeved gray sweater and jeans. I went and lay on my bed, it being still made because I had slept in Jerome's room last night. I grab a pillow from behind the two fluffy white ones. The British flag one that Jerome gave me all those years ago. I hug it tightly and fall back onto the other two pillows. I exhale. How different things are now. I'm tempted to fall asleep, but I decide against. I put the pillow back down on the bed and make my way back to Jerome's room. I open the door to his room, it still dark, walk over and pull open the shades letting in some light, i saw Jerome flip over away from the distilled sunlight blaring into the room. I giggle softly to myself. I perch myself over him, my key necklace dangles from my neck, kneeling on the bed. My slightly damp hair hangs over him and I smirk. "Jerome." I say softly. "Jerome."<p>

"Sarah?" I hear his groggy voice say. I lean down and kiss him lightly for a second.

"it's time to wake up for school." I muse. I go to get up but I'm pulled back down into him. I let out a mix between a shriek and giggle.

"five more minutes, love." he says muffled giving me a kiss where my shoulder blade and neck meet. I'm even more tempted to fall back asleep now.

"no, no, we need to get up, c'mon." I convince. Pulling him up. He groans. "oh, c'mon Jerome, think positively, today is friday and the sooner you wake up and get out of bed, the sooner you can come back. I'll make you breakfast as well, now c'mon we don't need to be late, we already missed a whole bunch of classes yesterday." he hesitates for another moment.

"you'll make breakfast?" he asks give a crooked smile.

"yes, of course I will." I smile. "now will you."

"alright." he finally agrees giving me a kiss then getting out of bed. He wears just boxers and gray sweatpants and I lightly blush.

"hurry will you?" I say getting up heading for the door. I hear a chuckle and a faint yeah yeah and I make my way downstairs. I head down into the kitchen where Nina and Fabian sit. "breakfast anyone?" I ask.

"Sure." Nina smiles.

"yeah." Fabian grins. "what's the occasion."

"I woke up early enough today to make it. So, pancakes or eggs.?" I ask.

"pancakes!" Nina cheers. "that will be two for me and fifty for Fabian, cause every time you make them he just seems to engulf it, plate and all."

"oh ha ha." Fabian says sarcastically. "I do not, she just makes really good pancakes." I giggle and break out the pancake mix, eggs and milk and begin to make the batter while the pan heats up.

"are we still meeting up with Amber and Brad tonight?" I ask.

"I think so, I'll call her later to double check." Nina told, stirring her coffee. "I can't believe she came early, happy, but I wish they could of stayed with us."

"me too." I agree. "she's only like a week early so its not that bad."

"yes! But now we don't know if she's staying for your birthday!" i groan to ninas words. Birthday.. I was never too fond about my birthdays. I mean the past few years have been better, but why celebrate you getting older after twenty one? You're already old enough to drink. Just kidding. But seriously.

"oh it's no big deal if she can't." I say flipping a few pancakes onto a plate. "she's already been to a bunch of them and there will be plenty more, ya know if I dont die anytime soon." I laugh.

"but every one is special." Nina pushes.

"Nins, shut up and eat your pancakes, Kay?" I cut her off putting a plate of pancakes in front of her. "I'll give you yours in a minute." I tell Fabian. "and hurry and eat, or you'll be late for school, Nina."

"You are like our Mum." Fabian chuckles. I laugh. If I'm their mother I better be a milf. I flip a few more pancakes. "anymore nightmares, Sar?"

"yeah, I tried to make hot chocolate, didn't come out nearly as good as yours though." both of us laugh.

"nightmares." Nina questions. "you've been having nightmares too?" wait woah, woah, woah, back up. I was just about to say something but Fabian beat me to it.

"what do you mean, too?" Fabian asked quizzically.

"well I've been having these weird dreams, not necessarily nightmares, for the past couple nights." Nina says wearily taking a bit of her pancakes. I hand Fabian his plate now as we all wait in a strange silence.

"About what exactly?" I ask, nervous for her answer. Nina takes a deep breath.

"I'm in a field, under the a large tree and it's always high noon and there's a bird, like an eagle-"

"how bout a hawk." I say, beating Fabian to it this time. See fabian, I've been paying attention to your Egyptian mythology rants and lectures.

"yeah, yeah I guess it could be a hawk, and it just circled above me, sometimes it would sit in front of me, and I wouldn't necessarily wake up completely, but enough to startle me when the hawk would start to peck at me." she explained. Great, while I'm being attacked by a jackal, Nina is basically being protected by a hawk.

"well its official, the friken' universe hates me." I say, plating the last batch of pancakes before putting the pan in the dishwasher.

"why? What are yours?" Nina asks.

"what is what?" Jerome asks coming into the kitchen and over to me, giving me a kiss.

"Nina has the odd dreams as well." I say handing him the plate of pancakes and turning to put away the ingredients I took out. "mine, are sort of like yours, in the same, place at the same time and the same thing basically happens. Except, mine are opposite yours." I tell pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"what do you mean?" Nina asks.

"It's always in a field, under an old big tree, well after dark and it's always a quater moon. A dog, or jackal comes and attacks me and it's always the same. Sometimes I'll try and run but it only makes it worse if I do." I shrug. "I even bet that our dreams are in the same place and you have yours before mine. So when you wake up, mine start." I finish stirring my cup.

"I think were going to have to cancel our plans with Amber, spend whatever time after school at the library." Fabian states, then taking another bite of his pancakes. Or what's left of them, I give him like six pancakes and they're gone before I even know it.

"what!" Nina jumps. "we are not canceling with Amber."

"Yeah! No way in Hell are we missing out on a fantastic night because of this Egyptian shit." I agree almost angry. "I'm not letting it rule my life again." my words are heavy and thick. I take a look at the clock, I'm gunna go grab my jacket and bag, and we should leave in a few minutes." school is especially tedious today. I am not taking notes on listening to the lectures my professors are giving, but me being a super genius, eh well not really, recorded them all. That should be loads of fun to watch later. I end up looking up a whole bunch of things about Horus and Anubis, what things in dreams mean, Egyptian mythology. You name it, i probably read it today on Wikipedia. I'm in the library right now, looking things up still with stacks of books in front of me, waiting for Jerome and Fabian to come meet up.

"Sarah!" I hear someone call my name. I look up to see Tom, one of my classmates.

"hi Tom." I say with dry enthusiasm. I didn't mean to sound rude or uninterested, I was just so engulfed in this at the moment, I really didn't care to talk to others besides Jerome and Fabian.

"what on earth are you looking up." he asks curiously, eyeing the books.

"helping my friend with his class assignments."

"shouldn't you be heading off home about now? You Americans celebrate Thanksgiving this time of year, yes?" I let out a little laugh.

"I've had a change of plans. Me and my roommate cannot go this year, we decided to have our own makeshift one." I smile. "and what do you seem to be up to? Don't you usually meet David and Erik about now?"

"have you seen the size of Hemingson's project? I'll lucky if I can get half of it done on time!" he exclaims.

"I've already finished." I smirk. "should of started it as soon as he announced."

"you finished? You damn bloody computer geek." Tom chuckled. Then he made a suspicious whistle. I roll my eyes and laugh. "alright, name your price, I desperately need your notes." he speedily says.

"hey." I hear Fabian say walking up. I laugh again.

"Tom you know Fabian, right?" I say.

"but of course." Tom shakes Fabians hand. Then turns back towards me. "so can I have them?"

"I want a medium, black coffee everyday for the rest of the semester." I state.

"why don't I just give you £15 and we call it even?" Tom haggles.

"£20." I push.

"deal." he agrees and we shake on it.

"give me all of two minutes and I'll email them so just wait here for a second." Tom nods.

"hello." I look up to see Jerome. I smile and give him a kiss.

"Tom, this is my insane boyfriend Jerome, Jerome this is my annoying class mate Tom." they shake as well and Jerome takes a seat next to me. I email the class notes to Tom and take a breath. "there, now be gone with you!" I shoo off.

"you are the best." Tom smiles putting the £ 20's on the table. "see you Monday."

"yes. Have a good weekend!" I call out as he leaves. I hear a faint 'you to' as I continue my research.

"what the bloke give you £20 for?" Jerome asks, picking up the bill.

"her notes." Fabian explains as I am still engrossed in my studies. "noticed you got quite a few books here." he chuckles.

"thought hard copy's would be better than taking the internets word for it." I explain, giving a light laugh. "and that's my," I swipe the money away. "£20" I smile as Jerome sticks out his tongue a bit like a child. A ringer goes off. Jerome pulls a phone out of his pocket and scowls ignoring the call and putting it on the table. "who was that?" I ask softly.

"no one." he mutters. The phone rings again and he let's an irritated groan.

"will you just answer it?" Fabian says flipping through a book. Jerome ignores the call again.

"who keeps harassing you?" I ask with a slight smile. "is it your other girlfriend." I tease.

"oh ha ha." he rolls his eyes.

"oh I know you wouldn't do that... Right?" I look over at him.

"Sarah, I love only you." he gives me a kiss.

"you better." I warn playfully. The phone rings again. This time I snatch it before he has the chance to ignore it. I look at the caller ID, reading Mother and Father. I look up a Jerome. "why are you ignoring your parents again!" I ask irritated. " pick it up now!" I tell him before he has a chance to speak. "if you don't I will."

"Sarah-" he says his tone low.

"pick. It. Up!" I hand him the phone and he answers the call.

"hello." he grumbles into the phone. "yes what is it?" he then rolls his eyes. "be right back." Jerome says, getting up and moving away into an aisle of books. I groan to myself.

"I told him not to ignore them anymore." I say flustered.

"can you really blame him for ignoring them?" Fabian asks.

"no, but still he should have time with them while he's still got them." I explain. "I want my kids to have grandparents." Fabians eyes widen and I smirk.

"kids?" he gulps.

"yes, children Fabian, something you once were." I laugh.

"N-Nina doesn't talk about kids does she?" Fabian asks neverously.

"she wants two and she already has named them." I grin. Fabian turns pale. "oh, Fabes, you know you're going to have them eventually. Don't look so freaked out. I think you should name them Fabiana and Nino. And choice for godmother will we easy." I put on a cheesy smile. Fabian chuckles.

"if you're still alive." he teases.

"nothing can kill me." I smirk, starting at a book flipping through the pages. A very irritated Jerome comes and sits back down. "what'd they say?" I ask weary.

"nothing." he grumbles.

"Jerome-"

"Sarah, love, please everything is fine, don't worry yourself." he tells, cutting me off. I exhale, not the answer I wanted but I'll stop I suppose. "find anything?" he asks.

"not yet." I say.

"neither have I." Fabian also chimes in. "but I do have an idea." me and Jerome look at each other and then over at Fabian. "I remember how you, Sarah, said earlier that your nightmares probably start when Nina's end. Well, I'd like to test that theory." Fabian states giving a small smile.

"not tonight you will not! We are still going out even if I have to drag you by your thumbs. And even if there were the slightest change of us getting home and anyone even having the energy, we'd all be too drunk to even know our left from our right." I bluntly put out there. "that goes for you too." I look over at Jerome. "no experiments tonight. And we don't need to be freaking out amber! Are we clear." they were silent. "are. We. Clear!"

"yes, yes, fine no experimenting tonight." Fabian grumbles.

"did you say you were getting drunk tonight?" Jerome chuckles.

"oh don't laugh at me. At least I can handle my alcohol." I roll my eyes.

"yeah until someone hands you a bottle of scotch and your done." Fabian intervenes.

"kids names, Fabian, kids names." I tease to get him to shut up. "little Fabiana and Nino."

"shut up, Sar." Fabian shoves his face into another book.

"what?" Jerome asks confused.

"oh nothing." I grin, then giving him a kiss. "cmon, why don't we go back, Nina's probably home by now." they agree and we go back to the apartment. All three of us sit on an almost empty tube. There are only four other people in our cart aside from us. I yawn as I snuggle in closer, tucked under Jerome's arm.

"tired there, love?" he asks.

"just a little." I confess. "are you going to tell me what happened with your parents." I murmur to him.

"well what were you and Fabian talking about?" he flips the interrogation, giving a crooked smile.

"Children." I state plainly.

"who's children?" he asks hesitantly.

"ours. Well his and nina's I mean." i clarify.

"just his and ninas?"

"no." I clarify. "I mean, if we ever had children I'd like them to have grandparents." I say all in one breath.

"is this what this is all about?" he grins and I blush the color of an apple.

"and I'd like you to just reconnect with them, before you lose them." Jerome pushes a piece of hair out of my face.

"i'll try. For you." I smile and lean up to kiss his soft lips, and still inhale that familiar sent of warm vanilla and crisp apples. "so children?" he chuckles.

"stop." I hit him playfully, giggling. "you can't tell me you've never thought about it."

"no, no, you're right, like most of the time." he teases slightly. "doesn't that mean we have to get married first then." failing to hold back a laugh.

"would you quit it!" I whine.

"so why don't we this weekend, eh?"

"oh no. I want to get married, in church with flowers and bridesmaids." I start off. Jerome chuckles. "I'll need a dress, you'll need a tux. And guest list and a venue and invitations and save the dates, it's a whole process!"

"I should of never gotten you started on that, now I'll never hear the end of it."

"Pandora's box, honey, can you imagine Amber's wedding? I bet the cake will be bedazzled. It's going to be phenomeninal." I cheer.

"oh god, I'm going to come out of their covered in pink glitter aren't I?" he jokes.

"if you're lucky." I tease. "but really I bet it's just going to be... Spectacular." I muse. "everything Amber does is."

"As well as you." Jerome gives a warm smile. "listen, love, I know you're stressing over this cryptic dream thing and now amber is here and class work, but don't be overworking yourself, yeah?"

"I know, the stupid dreams are probably nothing, and i just miss amber, and class is just irritating. Is it that obvious? I just... I don't know. What do you think?" I ask quietly.

"you want support or honest opinion?" he murmurs with a hint of playfulness.

"can I get a bit of both?"

"well, honestly, I don't think the dreams are nothing, they don't like seem something to be anything to worry greatly over. As long as your not physically hurt or mental stressing I think until anything gets worse with them that you should just calm down." Jerome explains, carefully choosing words. And he is right. I should not stress that much. I take a deep breath.

"I know, I know." I agree. "I just thought I finally had a normal life. Then everything's got to be fucked up again."

"everything will be okay, it always is." he reassures.

"it must be really difficult to be with a girl, where things you can't see or hear are out to get her." I murmur dimly, feeling an emptiness in my stomach.

"yes, it is." he says. "but, I love every minute of it, if it was easy, it wouldnt be the same. And I wouldn't trade it for anything." Jerome smiles warmly at me.

"not even that really nice TV you wanted?" I joke.

"of course not, love." I snuggle up into him. "and i can't imagine that it would easy to be with someone who wont fix something that can be done, who continues to disappoint."

"well I don't know who you are talking about, but it is a sure as hell not you. You never disappoint me. I'm always surprised and proud of the things you do. Always have, always will." Jerome pulls me I closer.

"I love you." he murmurs into my ear. I blush deeply.

"I love you too." I whisper back as he then gives me a deep kiss.

"C'mon star-crossed lovers, let's go before we miss our stop." Fabian teases, standing up. Both of us laugh. I perk my head up and give him another kiss and the tube stops. The three of us exit up and out of the underground. "Nina said she just got back home and to go to the market to get food."

"I just went like a week ago, how do you guys eat it so fast." I groan. "I spend £100 on groceries and their gone already! God."

"you want me to go?" Fabian offers. I rub my forehead.

"no, no, go be with your girlfriend, I'll go. " I say "come with me?" I ask looking up at Jerome, grinning. He chuckles.

"of course I will." Jerome chuckles giving me a one armed hug.

"alright well I'll see you two back at the flat, don't take too long, Nina might have a heart attack." Fabian jokes.

"we won't Fabes, now be gone with you!" I shoo him off and he starts to walk in the direction of our flat. "what do we even need from the store?" I ask.

"your asking me?" Jerome smiles down at me.

"we're going out tonight what's the point of even going food shopping?" I question.

"well there really isn't one." He points out. "I say, instead we take the bus into Piccadilly and just walk around for a while." A smile lights up my face.

"really!" I cheer. He laughs again,

"yes, now come on, lets go.

* * *

><p>"here." I pass Jerome three more dresses to carry.<p>

"that's like seven dresses." He complains.

"I just want to look for two more." I lull out, flipping through racks .

"how many dresses do you need to try on!" he questioned annoyingly.

"hey, it was your idea to come here. and we'll look for you after." I grin.

"oh, no, no, no. no trying on clothes for me." He states as I add another dress to the pile. I never really go out shopping, so when I do I usually splurge and try like two thousand different things on. Nina doesn't really like to shop and if she does its not usually with me; she goes with her college friends. And if we do go shopping, its usually in antique shopping picking up cute little trinkets and such. Which I don't really qualify as shopping. My shopping buddy is Amber, and since she had moved in with Brad, I haven't seen much of her sadly. So if I go it's usually alone or with Jerome. But Jerome is usually busy with school or work and so am I, so basically I never go. I pick up one more dress, examine it and hold it in my arms. We walk over to the dressing room and I take the pile of dresses from him.

"now sit." I grin opening the curtain to one of the rooms. He sits in a chair right outside the small dressing room. I change into a red one I pick up and immediately reject it, changing into another.

"so I'm curious, why did that even come up?"I hear Jerome ask.

"did what come up?" I question changing into a green dress. Ew. What was I even thinking picking this one? I strip out of it and into another as I add it onto the pile of no's.

"you and Fabian with kids and, stuff?" I exhale.

"I don't exactly remember, Jerome. Why you ask?" I question almost curiously, changing into another unflattering dress.

"cause you have me thinking about it now." He says, a bit of nervousness in his voice. I giggle. "let me see one of those dresses will you?"

"no, they look so bad. And what do you mean by thinking?" I ask.

"you have to let me see at least one." He pushes.

'maybe, if they all don't look so horrid." I compromise.

"how come we have new talked about this before?"

"I don't honestly know, I mean I've talked about it before with Nina, obviously, why haven't we?"

"I guess it hasn't been necessary I guess. It's just… odd to think about."

"yeah, I guess so." I change into a half decent dress, a dark rose red with a gathered, short skirt and a tight bodice with a black ribbon that laces around the waist of the dress and droops in a bow at the front. "have you ever thought about it?" I question my voice high and soft.

"I mean, yeah, not seriously sat down and thought about it, well until right now, but I have sorta imagined it." I step out of the dressing room holding my hair.

"zip me up?" I ask.

"how much have you and nina ever thought about this?" he carefully zips up the back of the dress slowly.

"girls, aside from guys, think about this every since we are little." I let out a light laugh and turn around and smile. "what do you think?" I ask hopefully. His blue orbs light up in that glimmer that always me blush.

"you look gorgeous, like you always do." He smiles at me and his soft warm lips press down on to mine at I got those butterflies like I always have for the past five year I suppose for the rest of my life. "so you and nina have really been thinking about that for that long." he chuckles.

"like I said, every girl does." I state.

"that's not what I mean, and you know what I mean, Sarah." Jerome slightly pushes.

"well between Amber getting married, and the whole thing with your parents and the weird dream thing happening with both me and nina and on top of it, school and at work, I mean for the third time this month someone got engaged that I know. I just think about what I'd be like to have a family. A good one, a real one where it's not broken, and I can drive my son to soccer practice or my daughter to dance lessons." I mumble on, rambling at this point I must have been. Jerome pulls me into a hug.

"Someday." He promises. "With a house, on the quiet side of London, I promise."

"if I tell you a secret, promise not to tell?" I ask quietly. Jerome looks down at me curiously.

"what is it?" he asks cautiously.

"Nina…" I start. "she wants to move… Back to America."

"Surely you must be joking." Jerome scoffs.

"No. She wants her and Fabian to live in America, move back to Pennsylvania. She's home sick I think."

"what do you mean she's home sick? The girl has been here about six years and she visits constantly, and she wants Fabian to just go with her?" he asks, unbelieving the words I just spoke, I, still in shock from when she told me.

" She misses her family, being where she grew up." I explain. I can understand why Nina wants to go back, she has family and friends back in America, people she misses and cares for. I don't have that though, so I wouldn't want to go back. "And you just know Fabian will go with her. He won't just let her go like that. You know that."

"This is bloody unbelievable." He rubs his forehead. I think that this isn't about losing Nina to Jerome, or honestly to me for that matter. I think its more about us losing Fabian. Our best friend. Our tutor. Our voice of reason. To have him gone would be like missing an arm. "he wouldn't just pack up and leave."

"If I said I wanted to move back would you come with me?" I ask hypothetically.

"Of course I would, love." He says sternly.

"The of course Fabian will go with Nina. He loves her. It would be so horrible to see him leave, Nina too, but he would give up the world for her. We both know that." He takes a breath. "And I don't mean she wants to leave tomorrow. Nothing is set in stone or anything. Its just something she would like to do."

"I can see you throwing a fit on how you wouldn't be able to see your god children, though." He jokes. I laugh.

"Me too, now let me change and then we can head home. Remember say nothing or i will come in the middle of the night and kill you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." I grin and give him a kiss.

"you know I love you." I wink and go back into the dressing room and change.

* * *

><p><strong>review.! oh and you all should listen to Elle me dit by Mika and anyone who saw X-men first class, it was awesomee, i wasent happy with a few things like how Mystique picked eric over charles. AND THE GUY WHO PLAYED CHARLES WAS SOOO HOTT.! :3 justsayinnn. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: injustification w realization

**i appologize for not writing for so long it was my birthday last friday and halloween is tomorrow, this is a long chapter and i have been very busy with school lately and all the work. i have changed my username on here from guardianangel742 to MarcelletteHappens; so if you open to go and read this and youre like who the fuck is marcellettehappens? its me :3 this chapter is a longer one so it makes up for the time i have been missing. also i have my Recovering Riddle fanfiction half way done so that should be up by friday and i also continued writing my Twilight fanfiction Eluding Darkness which is about Riley so check that out chapter three should also be out friday. not gunna bore you with a long authors note. so happy halloween everyone! hope to update soon! **

**Chapter 4: Injustification with realization**

* * *

><p>I sit at the table in the restaurant, awkwardly I might add. The dinner plans I wanted didn't work out how I wanted. I wish I was sitting across from Amber and Brad, Fabian on one side of me and Jerome on the other with Nina snuggled and squished in the center of our booth but no. That's not where I am right now. Right now I am sitting in a stiff wooden chair at a elegant mahogany table lined in a burgundy linen cloth dressed with fine china, silverware and a single pink rose in a tall crystal vase. And I'm not sitting next to Jerome or Fabian or across from Amber and Brad with Nina squished in the middle, no, I'm sitting alone on both sides and across from me sits cold grey stormy eyes, a pair distantly similar to another's I know. Well of course they are because right now I sit across from Jerome's mother, JoAnne Clarke. She's a stiff woman. She sits ridged and her glare was icy, in a different way than Jerome's. It was just me and her for right now the other two chairs were empty besides us. Jerome and his father, Alcott Clarke has excused themselves to finish a quote unquote 'creative difference' between them. So it was just me and her, glaring at one another. She was a stern older woman, not necessarily scary, yet she did scare me... A lot, she was just a bit strict. I assume she used to be extremely beautiful, she is still now but aged and cold. "Should I go check on them?" I ask quietly going to stand up.<p>

"oh, no, that would be a waste of time, sit down." Mrs. Clarke says annoyed and a bit harsh. I take my seat back down. "those boys." she scowls. "always fighting, always so stubborn they never agree on anything." Mrs. Clarke rolls her eyes.

"I think it's more like resentment." I mutter.

"what was that, girl?" she asked irritated. I'm a bit fed up with her by now. This is not how I wanted to spend my Friday night. I missed my dinner with Amber, my best friend that I haven't see in over a year and if Mr. and Mrs. Clarke were not waiting for me and Jerome in my living room I would of blown them off. Were still going out dancing with Amber later but still. And all night I've been this quiet meek girl, some one I am not for the most part. Mrs. Clarke has been jabbing at me all night and I'm fed up.

"I said I think its more like resentment, JoAnne." I say forcefully and irritated as well.

"excuse me." she said shocked and offended.

"I'm very sick and tired of the way you treat me Mrs. Clarke, your husband too, belittling me, making fun of me, speaking down to me, and I don't mean just right now, I mean for the past five years and Jerome for his whole life. The way you treat me, I could care a bit less but your own son, that's why I don't like you, you're supposed to love him not show up demand dinner when we already had plans and then pick a fight with him! And frankly Mrs. Clarke I'm sick of it!" I finish off my huge rant out of breath. Oh my fucking god. What did I just say to her! Five years of being 'Yes Mrs. Clarke' and 'Nice Seeing You Mrs. Clarke' and now! I just called her out. I mean she had it coming but I can't believe I just did that. I'm dead. Yup I'm dead.

"what did you just say to me you bloody American!" she practically shouts at me.

"you heard me! Are you deaf!" I took a breath. No. I'm not making the situation any better. "listen." I start off calmly. "Mrs. Clarke, just please understand I love Jerome very much and I'm trying really hard to make everyone happy, I really am I promise you that." I take another breath. "you don't know how much I tell Jerome to call you guys and make everything right. Like 23 years of damage, but it's not going to work if only me and him are trying. Please just know I mean well Mrs. Clarke."

"Sweetheart, tsk tsk. You've been dating my son how long? I think this is the most I've ever heard you talk. The American accent is quite adorable, what is it? New York? A bit odd that half the flat is consumed by Americans as well." she gives a stiff hypocritical giggle. I hold my tongue still.

"Please Mrs. Clarke, I want the problems gone."

"in this family there are complex problems. Ones probably beyond repair darling." she fixes her hair

"please, I just want us to be a good family." I practically plead at this point.

"frankly darling, you're not part of this family." she bites back coldly. I freeze. Like I had just been slapped in the face really hard. Did she just say that? I'm not family? I know I'm not technically family but... I didn't think shed bluntly state that. It killed me. It was the marriage thing that came back at me again. Family. I have no family. No brothers or sisters. No cousins or aunts or uncles. No mom. No dad. No children. No husband. No in-laws. Nothing. And now I can no longer keep my thoughts down. I shoot up out of my chair.

"how can your son be this phenomenal human being and the you and your husband are these cruel, ruthless empty shells. Oh right, you never gave a damn about raising him yourself you cold heartless bitch!" I yell at her, grabbing Jerome's jacket and my clutch and storming out of the restaurant. I walk out front to see Jerome and his father at wits end. "Jerome!" I call out walking over to him.

"love, what on earth has happened to you? Your cheeks are beat red." Jerome says confused, pulling away from the argument with his father.

"I'll explain later." I mutter to Jerome. "lovely seeing you again Mr. Clarke, we should catch up again, but we have to go." I pull Jerome away before Mr. Clarke or Jerome have a chance to say goodbye. We find our way to our car and run my fingers through my hair still flustered. I cannot believe I just did that. I just called Mrs. Clarke a cold heartless bitch. How could I say that? Am I going mad? Completely insane! I must be if I just did that.

"love, are you alright?" Jerome asks as I pace in front of our car. I lean up against the drivers door, my fingers in my hair.

"me? Just peachy, do almost positively know that your mother absolutely hates me now. How did things go with your dad?" I ask.

"better than expected I suppose. I mean still a lot of yelling about stuff I cannot even remember half of." Jerome gives a light chuckle and let out a small giggle as well. "what happened with you and my mum?"

"I uh..." I let out another guilty laugh. "I called your mom a cold heartless bitch." it's quiet for a second and then Jerome starts hysterically laughing. "hey!" I hit him with my clutch. "not funny! I feel really bad! I can't believe I just did that!" Jerome kept on laughing. "Jerome!" I whine. I feel him pick my up by my waist and spins me around.

"I absolutely adore you, darling!" he chuckles then giving me a kiss. "ready to go meet up with Amber then, yeah?"

"yeah." I confirm, smiling at me. "I'm gunna need to forget the dreadful conversation I just had there." I tease. Jerome chuckles again and then we both get in the car.

"so what were you and my mum talking about that it lead up to that?" Jerome asks, giving a devious smile.

"well." I exhale. "I can't quiet remember how it started off but I said to her that I just want us to ya know be a good family and not have any problems anymore and she said I wasn't part of the family." the air was dead for a second. "and it kind of set me off." I mutter giving a light laugh. It was still quiet for a good minute or two. We stop at a red light.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Jerome murmurs to me.

"it's okay." I respond lightly. I don't want to start on the topic again. I wanted to have fun tonight and that's what I intend to do. We then pull up to the night club where were supposed to meet everyone. "let's have fun tonight? Please? Yeah?" Jerome gives me a half smile.

"yeah." he confirms, I go to get out of the car. "but Sarah." I turn back to look at him. "no trouble tonight? No supernatural occurrences or drunken fights with the bartender, alright?" I giggle and give him a quick kiss.

"but of course." I smirk now getting out of the car. I'm wearing the red dress, the one that Jerome liked. I see Amber in her glittery hot pink dress. A typical amber dress. Nina is dressed in what almost looked vintage. And all the boys a little bit more casually dressed, v-necks and dark wash jeans for the most part, and Jerome wore his cute little vest like he always does. I take a hold of Jerome's hand and all of us walk into the club.

* * *

><p>Everything is a bit fuzzy. The neon lights in the club are bright and the music pounds on the inside of my skull. I sip down another strong fruity drink and feet are numb at this point. My eyes grow heavy and it's getting harder and harder to stand up straight. I find my way next to Fabian and Amber because I lost Jerome in the crowd. "Sarah, darling come with me to the bar to get another drink?" Amber asked loopy.<p>

"Fabian!" I cheer. "come with us!" grabbing his arm. Fabian chuckled.

"alright, but we have to a leave in a bit so cool it a bit on the drinks."

"oh Fabes! You're sucha downer! Why don't you have a drink?" Amber shoves a shot of vodka over towards him.

"I can't cause I'm our way home." Fabian smiles.

"well I'll take it!" I grab the shot. "cheers amber!" I smile.

"cheers, Sarah!" Amber squeals.

"darling! There you are!" I hear brad say to amber coming over to us with Jerome next to him. "are you guys ready to go?"

"if you two want you can come back to the flat, spend the night." Jerome offers.

"yeah! You can stay in my room!" I agree. "bartender, get me four shots of vodka and a Ginger ale for the boy." I wink over a Fabian as he gives me a playful glare. "go find your girlfriend." I giggle at him. "she's out there all alone."

"Sarah, having fun, my darling!" Jerome swipes me up in his arm. I giggle loudly.

"indeed I am." I say in a fake British accent.

"Sarah McMayson are you mocking me?" he asks goofily. I take down another shot.

"I don't like that name." I say, my words slurring a bit. Jerome gains a confused look.

"what do you mean?" he asks quizzically. What does he mean what do I mean? He knows what I mean. Everybody knows what I mean. I bet the whole world knows what I mean. He is so silly. Silly little Jerome. But he's not little, he's actually really tall... And I'm losing my mind! This is why I don't go out that often. Grr. Amber hands me and Jerome another drink. My eyesight is still burry and I feel really dizzy and giggly.

"Sary, you look so gorgeous tonight, Jerome don't you think she looks so gorgeous tonight?" Amber slurs out giggling a bit. Jerome kisses my cheek.

"but of course I know she does Amber." Jerome chuckles holding me close.

"oh Ams, and you look phenomenal like you always do, don't you agree brad?" I almost mock.

"I agree totally and completely." brad smiles charmingly and amber giggles.

"oh beau! your so sweet." she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Jerome! I'm mad at you!"

"what! Why what did I do now!" Jerome asks a little over exaggerating his expression which makes me laugh.

"it's what you didn't do dummy!" amber scolds. "and look at poor Sarah." she almost tips over and brad gains a tighter grip on her.

"I found Nina, ready to leave?" Fabian come up with Nina, cutting off Jerome. Nina and Fabian; the only two people that I know that are happy and bubblely at 3:30 in the morning. I finish my drink and nod.

"yeah I think we are." Jerome tells Fabian.

"sober enough to find your car, Jerome?" Fabian teases. The two of them laugh.

"ha ha your so funny, Rutter." we end up leave both me and amber end up almost falling over a few times. I get so sick of it I rip off my heels and walk bare foot the rest of the way to the car. The four of us squeeze in the back while Fabes and Nins sit up front. I sit practically on Jerome's lap. Everything getting fuzzier by the second.

"you alright there, Sar?" Jerome asked me.

"yeah, I really like this car. when'ds yous get it!" I asks energetically. Jerome chuckled obviously the more sober out of the two of us. Who am I kidding. I'm drunk off my ass.

"you've had a bit too much to drink." Jerome states.

"no! What! What are you saying! I has notten drunk any drunks, Jerome." I lull out. He chuckles at me. "hey! What's so funny!" we pull up to our flat and Fabian lets us out while him a Nina go to park the car. Amber and Brad walk in front of us and up into our flat.

"you guys can go up to Sarah's room, we'll be up in a bit." Jerome tells them.

"okay! Night Narah! Night Ferome!" Amber slurred again with brad helping her up the stairs.

"am I narah or Ferome?" I ask confused. "Can i be Ferome!" Jerome laughed again leading me into the living room and sitting me down on the couch. He went to leave the room. "Jerome!" I whine. "why are you leaving, don't leave me." he came back over and sat down next to me.

"I was only going to the kitchen, Sarah."

" 'i was only going to the kitchen, Sarah' " I say again in the British accent.

"are you making fun of me again Sarah McMayson?" he teases. My smile fades and my eyes drop.

"I told you I don't like name." I complain, falling over into the extremely fluffy and soft throw pillows.

"I don't know what you mean about that." Jerome asked puzzled. Why doesn't he know. He must know.

"I don't like my last name." I groan into the pillows trying to sit up. I snake an arm around Jerome's neck pulling myself close. "I want your last name." I clarify.

"Sarah, must we have this conversation when were drunk?" he rubs his face.

"don't you love me?" I say, my voice high and my green orbs doe-eyed. "I love you."

"of course I love you." he tells me. "but were not going to talk about this now."

"if we don't know then we'll never will." I grip onto his arm. It's quiet for a second. "and I need to stay up, I cant go to sleep."

"why can't you go to sleep, love?" Jerome asks, pushing back my side bangs.

"the nightmares. I really do get scared, even though I don't tell you. I don't want you to worry." I explain starting the slur on my wording.

"Sarah, why don't you tell me this? Darling, I know that they must be bad but I'll be there when you wake up." Jerome pulls me into a tight hug.

"I know." I yawn as I snuggle up into him, my head resting on the crook of his neck.

"you want to sleep now?" he chuckles rubbing my back.

"I can't help it. My eyes are closing on me." I yawn once more.

"c'mon now, up to bed."

"babe, carry me please?" I beg, latching my arms around his neck.

"alright, fine." he laughs once again.

"thank you." I chirp as I feel my weight being lifted up off the couch. I hear the slight sound of footsteps as we make it up the stairs. I feel in an almost peaceful state and the alcohol begins to wear off through my system to a slight buzz. He sits me on the cornner of the bed and I give him a small smile. He strips down to his boxers and helps me unzip my dress till I'm just in my underwear and strapless bra. He goes and lays down under the covers and I follow suit, snuggling up next to him as he keeps a protective arm around me. "goodnight Jerome." he give me a kiss on the crook of my neck.

"goodnight Sarah. Love you." he yawns.

"love you too." I yawn as well drifting off into deep sleep accompanied by the sent of crisp apples and warm vanilla.

* * *

><p>"Nina, you have lunch with Fabians parents, tell them I say hi and that miss them. Jerome you have a meeting after classes at work. And Fabian it's your turn to go food shopping." I tell all of them sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at my coffee.<p>

"what are you doing after school then, love?" Jerome asked biting into a piece of toast.

"uh, I have to go to work and start on the new software programming." I nod my head with my lie. I wasn't going to work after classes today. It was now Tuesday. After a tiring, long, half-drunken, aggravating weekend, the week felt good. I had something to occupy me. Keep me busy. Amber and Brad are visiting her parents for the next few days so I won't be able to see her. Today, I was going to lunch with someone I seriously needed to talk to. And on top of the drama and the mythical madness, Alfie will be on our doorstep with his girlfriend in three days. Terr-ific. It's not that I don't want Alfie to come here, it's just I'm under alot stress right now, as everyone can probably see.

"alright, do you want me to pick you up after?" he offered standing up and slinging his jacket over his shoulder.

"no it's find I'll take the tube, thanks though." he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"alright, ready to leave?" he asked me. I nodded in response. "Fabian, yeah?"

"yeah, let's get going." he gives Nina a kiss goodbye. I tuck my scarf into my jacket bundling up for the chilled weather.

"see you all later." she calls out to us.

"bye Nina!" I yell out in response as I grab my laptop bag and the three of us leave out the door. School is very dull and very boring and I spend my typical lunch with Fabian and Jerome at the little cafe we always go to. I feel a bit relieved that winter break is coming soon and I can start sleeping in again. The rest of the school day goes slow, learning things I already know about. I get to this restaurant where I'm supposed to meet her. "5:30 reservation for a party of two." I say to the host.

"name?" he asks with a dull voice.

"Clarke." I respond, making a clicking sound on the k.

"ah, yes, follow me." the host says. I stay right behind him as I follow him into the elegant dining room. Not as nice as the one we went to dinner at but close. I take a seat at the small, dark wood table with a chair on either side. The host takes my jacket and scarf and I sit down.

"hello Mrs. Clarke." I say meekly, flattening down my hair.

"is there a reason you wished to speak to me?" she bit coldly.

"well uh, yes. First off I'd like to apologize for calling you a cruel heartless bitch. Umm.." I figured with my hair again. "I should of never had said that. Hope you can forgive me bout that." her glare that is fixated on me shifts as she picks up her wine glass and takes a sip.

"yes, all and all, all is forgiven I suppose. I then assume my final statement was a bit out of term as well, although it was very well true." she mumbled the last part rolling her eyes a bit.

"yes well, which brings me to why I actually wanted to meet up. I would like us all to be on good terms. The four of us? If not me then just Jerome, I think he deserves that to say the least." I try to keep my proper management as I speak and in the way I act. I try to talk formally to her, to seem like I am sophisticated and that I can very well be a Clarke, in her standards. I'm desperately trying to gain the acception I want from her. I don't know why, but I just want to prove to her that I can make this all change to fit me and still be the porcelain doll that she can dress up and throw into her world and act accordingly. I mean I want to have a relationship with them, be able to see them on Christmas and not fight. I mean I have a better relationship with Fabians parents. I go out to lunch with Fabians mom just for the fun of it. I want to be able to do that with Mrs. Clarke, but I know we'll never be that close. And even if we were it wouldn't get less awkward that this right now.

"well darling, I do not know what you want me to do. There isn't much to do. My son would rather keep his distance, a choice all of his own." she states.

"I can get him to budge a bit. But like I say Friday, me and him can't be the only two working on this, both you and Mr. Clarke have to meet us half way, not even, one fourth of the way, and we can actually make this work." I say, trying to hold my ground.

"I know you want to make everything happy dandy, but remember you walked into his life, you can't just change it on the turn of a pence." Mrs. Clarke states rather blunt and clearly. "you knew everything is not going to change on your whim." I hold myself back from saying anything I might regret again.

"you're right, it can only change with everybody." I counter.

"listen, I must go, but know this, as you said it yourself, you're trying to fix 23 years worth of problems. An impossible task." she tells me curtly, standing up.

"difficult but not impossible." I look at her and stand up as well. "nice seeing you Mrs. Clarke. She hesitates for a second then nods as she leaves out the restaurant. I then proceed out a few seconds , getting my jacket back on and with a small smile. Well I feel there was some progress. Almost none, but some! Sorta... I make my way onto the Underground and take a seat on my line. I exhale a breath I didn't realize I was holding, talking to that women is like talking to the ice queen. I really do want everything to at a aquatinted level. That were not gnawing at each others throats. I want the best for everyone. I was really waiting for one really snippy comment for her to make like I'm and outsider or that I really don't love Jerome, something that she would say just to set me off. I don't think she gets how much I really do love him, how much we had truly been through. All the way from square one, back at the first night at Anubis. And now it was starting again.

All the things I thought were gone forever was coming back. The secrets, the mysteries, and now the dreams. The horrid nightmares that just eat away at me every night, and I don't really tell Jerome cause I don't want him to worry. And the scar. That dreaded scar! I push up the sleeve of my jacket and shirt to see the light pink outline of the eye of Horus. My heart sinks and my stomach drops. I trace my pointer finger over the shape. What does it mean? All I want to know is what it means. I don't want to have to drag Jerome into this again. I don't want to hurt him or myself like I did last time. I don't want to distance myself, say it can't be cause it is and that wont change. I won't have it. I wont sleep without him next to me. I won't go to school without him. Never would i try to find someone else. Jerome is just this amazing person, how he puts up with me? I have no idea. The boy must be friken batman. He just means absolutely everything to me, as cheesy as it does sound, it's true.

I think about his eyes. His fantastical blue eyes. They always seem to put me at peace. Make me relax. I picture his crooked grin and his dirty blonde hair and how it looks in the morning and the sent of crisp apples and warm vanilla that makes me lightheaded and airy.

I get up off the tube and make my way up from the Underground. My wrist starts to ache, but I try not to think about it. I try and focus my mind on Jerome again. And how I can't wait to see him when I get home. Home. The word, I love it. It is my home. With my family. we may not be blood, but were thicker than that, were misfits of Anubis house, were destine to be together.

The pain in my wrist greatens immensely. Pain I haven't felt in a long time. I feel a damp, sticky liquid dribble down into my palm. I dart a look at my hand. Blood. I'm scared to push up my jacket sleeve, already clotted in the sticky substance. I sit down on a short stone fence to catch myself. My breathing is sharp and quick and I feel the pain twist inside my body. Jerome. I try and think about Jerome. I try everything, Nina, Fabian, amber, Alfie, Mrs. Clarke, school, work. Nothing works. My mind keeps pulling back to Anubis. Yelling at me. I hear faint voices whispering over the wind. My heart pounds and I feel the blood drip off my fingertips. I take out my phone and dial. It rings and each ring makes my stomach drop.

"Jerome?" I say weakly.

"yes, love, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I need to come and pick me up." I stutter out, choking back a cry.

"why? What's wrong? Sarah where are you?" my head feels dizzy and I feel like I'm going to fall over.

"I'm a few blocks down from the underground entrance." the pain feels like it's squeezing down in my bones. And my wrist feels like it's being fried. "please hurry." I whimper.

"ill be there in two minutes, Sarah. Stay put."

"okay." I pant, losing my breath. My eyes feel heavy and my spine kills. It's back. It's all coming back. Why? I did what I forced to do. I burned the cup; I got rid of it! Just like I was told to! I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore. I just want it all to stop. I want it all to be normal. And until it is, my dreams will have to be on hold. I will not subject my children to this. I never want them to have to deal with this.

A bird swoops down and lands next to me. It just glares. I try to regain my breath as I don't break eye contact with the bird. I get a better look at and trace my mind back to Fabians books. His Egyptian books. The hawk. Horus. Horus was represent by a hawk in Egyptian mythology.

"Sarah!" I hear my name called out. The bird, startled, takes off, it's talon going through my shirt and slicing at my chest. It's only slightly deeper than a paper cut, and lies right where my heart is. "Sarah!" I hear it again. I look all around. Thinking it could be anything. Living, dead, which I haven't seen since that illing day at Anubis, and then I see Jerome and relief rushes over me.

"Jerome!" I shout back. Running over to him. The pain shooting back up. He hugs me tightly.

"Darling, your dripping in blood. Who did this to you!" he demands angrily. I hold up my wrist, gritting at the pain. "dear god." I hear him grumble. "what about this cut here?" Jerome puts a light finger up to the ripped fabric.

"a bird." I say. He gives me a confused look. "I'll explain later, can we go? Please?" my voice almost begs. He nods and we walk over to his car where he helps me into the passenger side.

"Sarah, what happened!" Jerome demands once again. I keep my eyes fixated out the window.

"I was on the underground and my wrist had just begun to act up. After I got off it just start to bleed. And the bird? Just coincidental I suppose." I shrug my shoulders. I hear him exhale largely.

"did anything happen at work?" he asks.

"work?" I question confused looking over at him.

"yeah." he drags out the word "you know that place where do you something in exchange for money?" oh! Right I was at 'work' today after school.

"oh, right, yeah, sorry I'm just a bit off today, sorta. Nothing happened at work. It was boring and tedious for the most part." I ramble on. I seethe in again from the pain as it shoots back up.

"oh, sorry, right let's get you home so I can take a look at that." I nod in agreement. "what on earth could randomly trigger this all to start happening again?" Jerome murmurs.

"I have no idea." I barely respond. It's true, for once I don't know why. Nothing can ever be simple. I bring my mine back to something Jerome said all those years ago: simple things are for simple people. And we are defiantly not simple.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope everyone liked it [: i am close to anwsering the questions left in the first story too. so by next chapter some should be anwsered. and i am so pumped for the second season of house of anubis! i started watching Het Huis Anubis and its actually really goood. although now im stuck finding episode 19 with english subtitles so if anyone knows where i can watch it with subtitles i would mucho appereciate it. thanks! [:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Forever

**hi so sorry i havent posted, i forgot to upload this chapter and ive been busy with christmas vacation and midterms and everything, this was my rough copy of this story i didnt have the time to edit it so ithought it was better to just post it. sorry again. **

* * *

><p>I lay on my bed, my arm wrapped in gauze and a pile of used ones drenched in blood in the trash can next to me. It's been two hours. The blood has finally begin to stop flowing through the scar on my wrist. I had enough blood for three blood transfusions, Jerome was completely worried sick, his face was if all the color was drained and his eyes glowed a bright crystal blue color. I felt horrible. I told him to go back to work after he brought me home but he refused, he barely left my side for more than a minute. And on top of feeling horrible about that, I felt even worse about lying to him about seeing his mother today. His workphone rang like five different times before I finally answered it and go back to work. I told him I'd be fine for an hour or two by myself. Nina and fabes went out to dinner tonight so they wouldn't be back till late. Jerome should be getting back by now. It was around 8:30 and had been dark for a while. I silently curse myself as I grow more and more tired, afraid that the nightmare will come. "Sarah?" I heard jeromes voice and relief washed over me.<p>

"still upstairs!" I call back to him. I hear the footsteps come towards me. I feel guilty. Guilty for making Jerome worry. Guilty for not telling him about the meeting with his mother. Guilty for lying about it. Guilty about dragging him into this again. Guilty for everything. And I've been worrying about a silly little thing like marriage. What difference does a slip of paper make anyway? None. Exactly, so why fret over that... something so stupid. So stupid, as always. Jerome enters my room, dressed in a short tan over coat, light blue button down and dark navy pants with black shoes. His hair is messy and the first two buttons of his shirt undone. His eyes are fully of worry and in the need for a good nights rest. I feel horrible for the desheveled look he had, completely stressed out. But all in all he was still extremely attactive with this look. "oh, Jerome." I try and sit up, putting pressure on my arm that I shouldn't have, only causing me to collapse back down. He quickly rushes over, helping me sit up.

"darling are you alright?" he asks very concerned. "you should go to the doctor, you been feeling any better? Has the blood clotted? Do you still feel lightheaded? How's the cut on your chest?-" it was question overload, giving me a nasty headache, he didn't mean it and it was certainly not his fault, he was worried and my head already felt like it was going to split down the center from all the thinking ive done today.

"yes, yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you." I give him a warm hearted smile. "try and not worry, please? I'll be alright, we've been through worse haven't we?"

"I always worry about you." he says quietly, sitting down on the bed, near my hip. "even if your just going to the store quick, I worry that you won't come home and then I regret not going with you and a million different things go through my mind." he tells me, I see the worry and strong concern in his crystal blue eyes that were a mixture of steel and glitter, that beautiful sequencey feel that made my heart flutter. "I just love you too much, darling to never not worry about you." I give a half smile and sit up. I push back his messed up hair out of his face.

"i love you, Jerome." I say simply, though they are not simple words at all. "I love you so much, and I feel so horrible all the times you worry and stress about me. I just want you to be happy, all the time." he smiles at me. Just smile and pushes my side bangs away.

"I'm always happy, just because I'm with you." he says simply. "did you get any rest while I was gone?" I give him a bit of a look. "yes, right, sorry." Jerome rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "you have to sleep sometime, whens the last time you had a decent nights rest?" I laugh.

"is that a trick question?" I give a fake smile. "I have really slept at all, Friday I was too drunk to even know my name, Saturday and Sunday I took like a nap for an hour or two and last night I just didn't sleep at all."

"Sarah darling, that's not good for you. You need to get some sleep before your body gives out on you." he rubs my shoulder. "and actually Friday, you knew your name just fine and told me how much you wish you had a different one." Jerome teases.

"lets not relive that, shall we? And I can't. I have too much to do, between school and work and amber and Christmas and the scar and the nightmares and Alfie!" I spit out in one breath. "I almost totally forgot about Alfie! He'll be here soon! Oh god! Now I gotta clean for that and I can't remember if they're staying here or not and if they are, where theyre gunna sleep and that we'll-"

"Sarah, Sarah!" Jerome cuts me off and breathes out a little chuckle. "you must calm down, your getting all worked up and your cheeks are turning red." I groan, grabbing a pillow and burying my face in it only causing Jerome to laugh again. "just try and relax."

"I have too much on my mind to relax." way too much. More than you know, Jerome. And I feel so bad keep it from him. But sometimes I just can't. But I feel too guilty I just have to tell him. "but today I didn't ha-" his cell phone rang. He was hesitant to pick it up. "answer it." I told him. "it's alright." his mouth formed a straight line, but he answered.

"hello." he acquired a curious look. "uh, alright. Hold on." Jerome looked at me oddly, then putting his hand over the speaker. "apparently you left your gloves at the restaurant today when you had lunch there, with my mum." ah fuck, or the universe that dispises my very being, can tell him. I felt the color drained from my face. I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. I felt like the kid who got caught stealing the cookie out of the cookie jar. He took his hand off the speaker and proceeded to talk back to the person on the line. "thank you. She'll come and pick it up tomorrow." and with that he hung up. It was quiet for a moment. his eyes were that icy shade that sent a chill through me.

"Jerome I-" he puts his hand up signaling for me to be quiet, usually I wouldnt, but I comply.

"sarah." he starts off. "why on earth would you say that you we're going to work today when you were actually going to meet up with my mother? What sense does that make!" he questions annoyingly.

"would you have of let me gone by myself today if I had told you?" I regret those words three seconds after saying them. I was going to say 'im sorry I was just about to tell you'. But me and my big mouth? Nah uh, that was not going to happen.

"of course not-" I cut him off.

"exactly, you have let me fight my own battles some times." I went to go stand up.

"sit back down." he tells me.

"I'm fine I'm fine." I shoot back. "I can handle myself for the most part."

"I wish you wouldn't of lied to me about this, Sarah." Jerome stands up as well.

"Jerome I was just about to tell you when the phone rang!" I argue.

"irrigardless! You told me you had work, no wonder you weren't at your usual underground stop!"

"I knew if I told you you wouldn't of let me gone! I had to, I should of never have said that to your mom on Friday and I had to apologizes."

"you know what's been happening lately! You know both Nina and yourself shouldnt be going any where alone. Especially you, Sarah! Look what happened today! You could of gotten seriously hurt, far worse than you did!"

"I'm fine! It's nothing to fret over, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. I'm not really injured, I appologized to your mother, everything is fine! I don't need to be escorted everywhere every second of my day!" Jerome storms off into his room. "hey! Where do you think your going!" he takes off his jacket and shoes then plops down on his bed, grabbing his laptop.

"your obviously not going to reason with me here! So I am sitting down and starting my school work." he answers now focusing his attention at the laptop screen. I groan largely as I leave the room. Stupid stupid stupid! Grr! Is everything against me today! God! I go down stairs and sit in the kitchen with the background of the news on, not playing attention and stairing blankly at the wall. Why do I ruin everything? I mean really? Fuck my life. Just FML. that's truly what this day is. Just a big slap in the face.

I know I shouldn't of lied. But I was just about to come clean. About to do the right thing. Guess the universe had another one coming after letting a bird slice open chest and let me bleed enough to fill up a swimming pool. Yup. What a spectacular day. It is my fault though. I should of just told him in the first place. And not of fought him about it either. Today was just a big mess up for me. My semi-productive day just headed south for the winter and I was stranded on screw up island, population, Sarah McMayson. At this point marriage is not even a thought in my head. Not until this Egyptian adventure is over for good. And until mrs. Clarke has somewhat of a tollerance for me. But the first best way is to make Jerome un-mad at me. I sigh. I hope he isn't too mad at me.

I heat up a kettle filled with water on the stove and flip through the channels on the tv blankly. I notice a book out of the corner of my eye, next to all of Fabians school books. I turn my attention from the tv to the book that was left on the counter. I look to see if anybody was watching, which is stupid cause I know no one is, and I snatch it quickly from the other side of the table. I read the cover, The Secrets of the Egyptian Gods and Their Desendents. I go to open it but the kettle whistles, startling me, and dropping the book back down. I place it back with the others and take the kettle off the burner, pouring the boiling water into a mug and dipping the tea bag in. I put the mug onto a little plate and grab a napkin. I sign once again. I forget about the book I was curious about a few moments ago. That doesn't even matter, I just want Jerome to forgive me.

I go and knock on his half open door, one hand holding the tea. I here a muttered 'come in'.

"I brought you some tea." I murmur, setting it down on the nightstand by his bed. He is quiet for a second.

"thank you." he finally comes to say. I nod my head, not expecting anything else and go for the door. "Sarah?" I turn myself back around.

"yes?" I ask quietly, keeping my voice as innocent as possible.

"Come, sit down." he gestures to the edge of his bed. I hesitate. "please." with that, I oblidge and sit on the corner of his bed. Him on one end I on the other. "Sarah, I-" i cut him off. I wanted first say.

"Jerome, I'm sorry, I never should of lied to you or went their without telling you. That was such a stupid thing to do. I know I can be really defiant like 85% of the time but Im sorry." I rushed out in one breath.

"its, alright. Dont worry about it. I overracted about it. I probably stressed you out even more. I'm sorry too." he smiled, then putting his laptop down and giving me a hug. I hug him back, feeling that tingle go down my spine as I inhale the sent of crisp apples and warm vanilla. We unlatch from he hug and he chuckles.

"what?" I ask curiously, giving a half smile.

"when the concierge called, he asked for Sarah Clarke." he gave a cheasure cat grin. My cheeks flush a red color as I blush furiously.

"don't look at me, your mom made the reservation." i giggle. "I have nothing to do with that. She told me to check in at the hosts podium as Clarke. They must of only assumed." Jerome smirks at me.

"alright, alright." he let's out a small chuckle. It was quiet for a second. "can I ask you something?" Jerome questioned.

"yeah, of course, anything." I tell him, giving a small smile. Again he was quiet for a moment. What could he possibly ask that it's bothering him? And now it's bothering me. Maybe it's about school. Maybe it's about amber and brad. Marriage? Children? The Scar? The Nightmares? Anubis? Is he ill? Oh cmon out with it, jerome! I need to know or I'll explode!

"why did you tell me? About the scar that very first night?" his eyes were a steely shade mixed with a glittery tint. I take a deep breath before I answer.

"I don't know." I finally come to say. "I guess, It felt natural to just tell you something. Like I had known you forever." I trail off my eyes wandering to my twiddling thumbs. His hands latch onto mine.

"forever." he smiles, the word coming off his lips sweetly. "I'll be here with you forever."

"forever." I whisper back. "I love you."

"I love you too." sometimes if feel so horrible that I have dragged Jerome into this, and that it has buried us six feet under, how his life could of been normal, with normal problems and normal people. He pulls me into a tight hug and I hug back. But at other times I only wish for him to be at my side, forever.

* * *

><p>I snuggle up in the conforter on my bed, next to Jerome. Today was exhausting. Alfie is to be here in two days so I have to get that all done and wheel out all the psychoness by then. The nightmares. They have gotten worse. I refuse to tell Jerome because I don't want to worry him anymore. And I can tell Nina is having them too, and she refuses to tell Fabian. And we haven't told eachother, but we can tell. The nightmares have gotten more intense. More real. One night I swore I actually had scratches on my legs but they were gone by morning. They have changed a bit, and alter the senario. But it's in the same area, same thing happens but newest one, I'm stairing in a mirror, dressed in a dark green ballgown by the old oak tree. The moon is the same and its the same time of night. But now, as I told myself not to do. I run. But not from the jackal, no he just chases me when I run but the mirror, I see something in it, I don't know what, but it frightens me, so much. I'm afraid to go to sleep, but my body just breakdowns after 48 hours without sleep and sometimes I can't help it, I just fall alseep or sometimes I cannot fall asleep at all. But for now, I must.<p>

I hear murmurs. Their muffled and unclear. My vision is distorted and blurry as well. The murmurs get louder and more distinct, I can sorta make out what the voice is saying, and I think it's my name. "Sarah!" it calls out. "Sarah!" my eyesight starts to clear into bright white blurs. "Sarah, love, please, wake up, please." I hear it say. The voice, it's jeromes. "love, please." it begs. I use up every single bit of energy I have to let out a groan in response. I start to have more and more control over my senses and limbs. I can basically see normally, though it's still little blurry. I try and push myself up but I collapse back down onto floor where I assume I lay right now. I dont know how got there, or what happened. I hear and exhale of relief almost. I then feel arms around me, lifting me up and placing me gently on something soft, which I believe is my bed. "Sarah? Sarah, darling, are you alright?" Jerome asked worriedly. I open my eyes completely to gaze at his deep blue orbs.

"Jerome?" I ask groggily.

"Sarah, what did you do?" he asks concerned.

"what?" he helps me sit up and I stare. "my god, what have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>so thats chapter 5, its kinda on the short side, sorry, but review and everything and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Marcy(:**


	6. Chapter 6:Wish to be Sewn with Lace

**Hi, i am so sorry i havent updated this story at all over the past few months, i told myself i was going to update during the season of House of Anubis but i just never had the time to update or write for that matter. i have finally completed chapter 6 and i had just posted a new fanfiction today, its a TeenTitans one so if you like them go check it out. i know none of my stories have been updated lately and i will be doing that to all of my stories for the most part for the rest of this month. at the end of this chapter i will post my tumblr url where i give frequent updates and previews on my fanfictions. anyway hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Wish To be Sewn In Lace**

* * *

><p>The blood was pounding in my head, like a very bad hangover would. As my eyesight got clearer and clearer the questions in my head gathered and panic had stricken my body stiff. What had I done? Oh god, what the hell had I done? Never to this level would I think it would get. To this extreme. But, oh god, how I was so wrong. The back shelving on the left side of my bed, which was now shifted horizontally to the middle of my room, was pushed up against the wall. And the other one that was to the left of my bed was broken into large pieces on the floor with all of the contents thrown into a corner of my room. There must of been every pencil I owned was broken on the floor. Mechanical, regular number 2, drawing pencils, snapped down the center, the wood in shards and down to the nubs. But that, that wasn't even the worst part. Then I come to look at my wall, the wall behind my bed. And there, there is drawn my nightmare.<p>

Everything. The old oak tree with its mangle twisted branches, the quarter moon that never changes in the large barren field, the forest that resides nearby and the jackal with the glaring eyes. Then, there's me, drawn five times. doesn't that number seem all too familiar. Once, staring into the mirror, wearing the long dress that I've seen most recently. Second, running, from the jackal in the long dress again, ripped and blooded and cut. Third, me staring at the sky with a bird above me. Fourth, holding the cup of ankh. and fifth, it's not just me, im with another girl and I wouldn't be too sure who it was if it wasn't for the locket that hung around her neck. It was Nina, me and her holding hands. My arm with the scar, as it is now. She wore a dress similar to mine and there was a symbol above our head, only to be the eye of Horus. pulse races. I did this. Me. I had sketched this on to my wall. But how could I've done this without knowing it. And then I stop. it's not just me who could of done this. Because it's not just me in the picture. "Nina!" I yell out. Jerome nearly jumps practically out of his skin. His eyes glowing a bright, light, neon baby blue.

"What about Nina?" he asks flustered.

"The girl, the other one." I point the picture of me and her. "That's Nina!" I bolt out of the room and down the stairs. I hear Jerome call my name out repeatedly but I don't stop. I burst myself into Nina's room and stand frozen in the door. Her room is just the same. The nailed in shelving is ripped out of the wall and thrown across the room. Posters ripped down and her clock and mirror shattered on the floor. Fabian has the same look as Jerome and Nina lays unconscious on the bed.

"I-I-I don't know what happened! I wake up to here her scream. I thought it was a nightmare and I find her on the ground, her hands all bloody, just as yours, and this all on the wall." Fabian huffs out, his cheeks a burning bright red, holding his Nina in his arms. I walk into the room and examine the drawings on her wall, stepping around the snapped pencils on the ground. She's in the field, under a fully leaved oak tree, the sun bright and a large bird above. she wore the dress similar to mine and the bird was drawn, three times as well, once staring at herself in the reflection of a lake, second being chased after the hawk, cut up and her dress ripped and the third one was with me the scar on my arm, the eye of Horus above us and the locket around her neck. The locket! Switch myself over to Nina and find the locket around her neck. no. no, no, no, no! NO! "How did that get there! And Sarah! Your scar! It came back!" Fabians eyes were wide.

"Fabian, i don't know what to do." i whimper out, tears welling in my eyes. "Nina." i gently say to her. "Nina, baby, wake up." i say like an endearing mother trying to wake up her child. "Wake up, Nina." i lightly shake her. She stirs a bit.

"Nina." Fabian desperately looks at her. "Nina, love. Its me, me Fabian. Please wake up, i needs you to please wake up."

"Fabian." she groggily replies finally, just as i had did with Jerome.

"Oh my god, thank god." Fabian engulfs her in a hug.

"What? What's going on." she goes to rub her eyes and Fabian stops her, looking down at her bloody hands. i look down at mine and mine are just the same. Caked in dry blood with wood and led under my nails. "Oh my god." her eyes make their way over to me and i nod. "you too?" she questions, i nod again, shrinking into Jerome. i point to her chest, the locket more specifically. she looks down and grabs then shakes her head. "no." she barely whispers out.

"wait till you see Sarah's room..." Jerome mumbles out.

"Your nightmares look pretty." i say to Nina, gazing over at the intricate drawings. "an elegant nightmare." Nina nods.

"they are." she finally comes to say. Nina gets up and wanders up the stairs and i follow right behind. she enters my room stepping over everything and studying my drawings sketched up on the walls.

"haunting." she whispers to herself. "Your nightmares are beautiful." i nod just as she did.

"they are." i go and push myself through the wreckage of my room.

"umm... they're very beautiful and pretty and all but i think we have much bigger problems now. Sarah, Nina, love why don't we clean you two up and try and figure things out." Fabian interjected. both of us agree and follow Fabian to the living room. "so what is this all about?"

"you think i know?" i shoot back a little bit harsher than intended. "Sorry, sorry, just all a bit... taken back by recent events."

"well Nina has her locket back and you, your scar." Fabian lists out.

"and we all know what that means." Nina rolls her eyes. "Things are about to get bad real fast."

"oh no." groans Fabian, rubbing his forehead with his hands. its true things are going to get bad real fast. Cause nothing can ever be good for too long. oh no, not in my world at least. and probably not in Nina's either. And we just drag Fabian and Jerome into it. Jerome had been quiet this whole time, hasen't said really a word. His eyes never completely calmed back down to their normal state. His hair was everywhere, constantly running his figures through it and sat hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees and shirtless, wearing only pajama pants and boxers. Fabian was opposite, he was alert and on the floor only in a tee shirt and boxer shorts. His cheeks a bright red color and hair messy as well. But Jerome, not one comment out of him. "Jerome? Are you alright?" Fabian asks. He looks up from the floor and nods.

"Yeah, fine." he says shortly.

"Well i need some fresh air or something." Nina shoots up. "Fabian come with me."

"Yes of course." Nina starts for the stairs to our apartment. "Wait Nina! Shoes! And a jacket!" Fabian calls out grabbing them for her. i hear the door shut and the air is quiet for a second.

"Jerome, are you alright?" i ask worriedly. he nods just as before. i huff out a breath. "Jerome."

"I'm fine, Sarah, enough." he growls back. i shrink back on the couch and gain a confused looks on my face. Jerome has never been that harsh.

"Jerome..." i whimper out quietly. "please. please talk to me."

"i hate it. i hate it so much. That something is hurting you. Something i can't see or hear. and every time something even remotely related to this happens I'm always in fear of losing you. that one day I'll wake up and you won't be next to me anymore. like today, when i wake up to you screaming and crying as you rip your room apart, biting pencils in half and scratching at the wall. Yanking at your hair and huddling on the floor. i see you carving these drawings, these nightmares into your wall. i could see the flicker of fear in your eyes in the drawing and when you looked at me. i could see you trying to fight whatever was making you do this but you couldn't make it stop and i tried to hold you next to me, get you back in bed but i couldn't..." tears welled up in his eyes. "i couldn't do anything to stop it and i was right there, you were right in front of me in so much pain and i couldn't stop it... and i hate it." he sucked up the tears and tried to relax himself. i say no words but stand up off the couch as does he with the chair he is sitting in.

"im not going anywhere. I'm not going to let this win." I tell him sternly. He then pulls me into a tight, tight hug.

"i will always do whatever i can to protect you Sarah. And i only wish there was more i could do." he murmurs into my ear.

"Even if there was, i wouldn't let you get involved. i don't want you getting hurt because of me. ever." he doesnt say anything, he then goes to open his mouth but i cut him off. "Help me move everything back in my room-"

"no." he then cuts me off. "We'll grab a few things, your clothes and books and moving them into my room. I'll tell Fabian to do the same with Nina and we're locking the doors on both your rooms. no ones going back in there." i don't argue Jerome. He wants to help and protect me and he's right. Those drawings that me and her did a sketchy, and not in the literal scene. something is going to happen if we dont lock those rooms down. i nod my head in agreement.

"alright." i tell him. "but later. let me make breakfast-"

"Are you crazy? No, put on your jacket and shoes, we'll go out for breakfast, get something to it. its better if we get out of here. And i think it best be off if we tell Alfie not to come anymore, or at at the least pay for them to stay at a hotel, maybe even with Amber and Brad. But they cant stay here." i also agree. No way in hell are Alfie and his girlfriend staying here. and no way am i letting Amber and Brad back here. and honestly if worst comes to worst im gunna go make Jerome go stay with his parents if this gets any worse. which i hope it doesn't. But i love Jerome too much to let this get to him and maybe hurt him. And i will not let that happen to him.

* * *

><p>We sit in a tiny, diner and had ordered breakfast. Fabian had taken Nina out of town for the day to try and relax her down a bit. She was really riled up by all of this. Furious is a better word. I thought she might slaughter someone. I knew the real reason why she was so mad too. And I was partially mad for the same reason.<p>

"I just cant believe this is happening in again. Really I cant. What is the point of it. I don't understand it. And why you have to be a part of it. Nina too. you two should have nothing to do with this and-"

"Jerome!" I cut him off. "its alright im sure this will all be over soon." I pop a strawberry into my mouth. "between both me and Nina, it should go away pretty quickly. I mean I know the universe hates me and all-"

"the universe doesn't hate you, and even if it did feel like fighting you, you are a force to be reckoned with and probably win hands down. Im sorry I'll try to calm down. I'm just worried, Love, that's all." He takes another bite of his toast. "Now, I have work in an hour, please stay out of trouble, go meet up with Amber, do something that your not going to hurt yourself. I would tell you to go to my Mother's but I don't know whats scarier. Her or this curse." He chuckles and giggle as well.

"Your Mom isn't scary, she's just… intimidating, that's all." He give's me a smirk. "okay well she scares me a bit." I take a sip of my coffee.

"as I said, just stay out of trouble, that's all im asking. Im going to be working late tonight, don't go back to the flat if Nina and Fabian aren't there, okay?" Jerome tells me.

"yes, yes I know I know, dear." I give a smile. "I'm sorry again… about all of this." Jerome shakes his head and leans across the table, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"there is nothing you should be apologizing for, Sarah. You never did anything wrong." He smiles at me. I breathe out an okay and nod. "good, now I have to head off to work, remember to stay out of trouble and don't play in traffic." I laugh loudly.

"yeah, yeah I will." He drops money on the table and I stand up and give him a kiss. "Love you." I smile. Jerome smiles too. He kisses me back.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" the bridal consultant asks, holding up a dress.<p>

"Are you mad? That's atrocious!" Amber squeals.

"it does kinda look like a chicken.' I snicker, whispering to Amber.

"And I will never look like a chicken again! I am scarred for life after Mr. Winkler made me wear that Canary costume all those years ago!" I continue to laugh.

"I'm sure the woman will find you something, im going to sit in the waiting room, come out in the next gown I want to see it!" I call out as I leave the bridal changing room. I sigh as I sit down on the white, fluffy couch, rejoining Amber's mother and Brad's mother. Amber's looking for her wedding dress… I am actually really quite jealous of her. Amber's life as normal after graduation, completely and totally normal and all the things she dealt with back at Anubis House were by choice and how I wish mine was by choice.

"Guys!" I hear amber call out. I turn my head to see her in a long, stunning white gown. It had a tight silk bodice that pulled around her entire chest and stomach with a thin ribbon that came around the middle with a large gem on the side, with lace sleeves that went all the way down around her middle finger. Then it flared out into an extended long skirt that was satin and flowed away from her body that had a chapel train. She looked gorgeous. She is going to be a beautiful blushing winter bride. The consultant clipped the veil into her hair and stood back. Amber turned and looked in the mirror and smiled, then turning to me. "What do you think?" she asks, a huge grin painting her face. She got a muse of appraisal from all three of us.

"Absolutely stunning, Ams." I smile at her. "Get the dress." I squeaks and claps her hands.

"Okay, now I have my dress, Nina, Leelee, and Rachel's bridesmaids dresses and your maid of honor dress, now all I have to do is go place the order for the bouquet's and book the photographer and then were done!" Amber cheers. I cheer in my head too, as jealous of I am of her buy her wedding dress, she tried on like fifty gowns! And I cant take another hour of sitting here and telling her she looks fabulous. "I hope you have a good idea on who your maid of honor is going to be when Jerome proposes to you, Sarah." She gives me a wink. "Tut, Tut." I giggle.

"Amber, you already know it's going to be you, you don't have to worry about competition." I smile.

"Good, cause I already have EVERYTHING planned out." She grins. I rake my fingers my hair and bubble up another laugh. Oh Amber, I have other things to worry about then getting engaged, let alone married. Nina and Fabian will probably get married before me, so will Alfie, Mara and Patricia. Amber's children, excuse me, let me correct myself, my godchildren, might even get married before me. And I mean I don't mind it, I prefer if I wasent the last one though, that would be greatly appreciated if Jerome could pluck up the courage, go against my wishes and just ask me, but… I can wait. As I have told him, I'm not going anywhere so he has all the time in the world basically to ever ask me. But I need to take care of this stupid curse that's lurking over me, and I'm at no age for bullshit from the Egyptian gods, they can go suck it. Im done with them and will NOT let them control my life any further. I refuse to be The Scarred One. I refuse to be an enemy or a child of the gods. I will not be their puppet any longer. I just want to be free.

* * *

><p><strong>i really hope you guys liked this chapter, this whole story did stray away from my normal idea, it was mainly just going to be fluff no mystery so the mystery in this story will be wrapping up soon sorry. <strong>

**my tumblr is . so follow me on there for updates and what not please as always R E V I E W!(: and i will try my best to update soon. **


End file.
